


Journey's End: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction

by Treadstone17



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: Endgame didn't take place, but Voyager was able to find a way home shortly thereafter.  Kathryn Janeway has done the impossible: her good ship and crew were home.Yet the journey and recent events have taken a toll on the intrepid Captain.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A few firsts for me: First Voyager fanfiction; first attempt at REALLY short; and first attempt at big-time emotional angst. Be gentle in your reviews. :) Please enjoy.

**Journey's End**

**A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction**

By Treadstone17

 

**Prologue**

 

Present Day

 

The Klingon hybrid took in her surroundings: flat plains as far as the eye could see. Tall grass and corn stalks rising beyond the homestead where she now stood. It was a beautiful, crisp, early Spring day on Earth.

Yet for B'Elanna Torres, it might have been the dead of winter.

She looked back to the object of her attention, contemplating how quickly and suddenly everything had changed. Not just for her, but for the entire _Voyager_ crew. No one had expected the journey to conclude the way it had. Even now, a month later, her equilibrium still hadn't righted from the suddenness of it all. It would, she knew, as she sniffed in the fresh spring breeze, but it wasn't time yet.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tall blonde striding up behind her. Yet she didn't flinch when long alabaster fingers rested on her shoulder. She actually gave a wan smile.

“Hey Seven”, she said with some affection. All the events recently had made the two women realize that they needed each other as friends.

“B'Elanna”, the former drone said softly. “I called Tom as I wanted to come to visit the two of you and Miral. He told me you had come here for the afternoon.”

“Yeah”, the former Chief Engineer of Voyager replied in kind, “I needed to think, and I've found this is a good place to think and reflect.”

“Indeed”, Seven said, squeezing the shorter woman's shoulder. “It is peaceful.”

They both stood stock-still, lost in thought for a few moments, just looking straight ahead and thinking back on that tumultuous day.

Without turning around, B'Elanna finally spoke again. “Why, Seven”, she said, her voice cracking a little. “What the hell happened?”

Seven wrapped both arms around the half Klingon and took her into a soft embrace. “I know why, B'Elanna.”

 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 

One Month Ago

 

“Captain Janeway….”

“Sorry to surprise you”, Kathryn Janeway said, looking in shock at Admiral Owen Paris and Lieutenant Reginald Barkley. “Next time we’ll call ahead.”

“How did you….”

Janeway smiled. “It will all be in my report, sir.”

Owen Paris smiled back. “I look forward to reading it. Paris Out.”

Kathryn looked around her bridge, beaming at every crew member there. They had accomplished that which seven years ago seemed impossible: they had come seventy thousand light years and made it home. Well, they were still three days from Earth, but that was a lot better than thousands of light years.

Chakotay turned around at the helm to look at his Captain. Their relationship wasn’t what it was even two years ago: the _Equinox_ ; the Monean Incident; dozens of smaller disagreements. He had never abandoned her as her First Officer, but the closeness they had developed which was just short of real love was gone.

Now they were home, and Kathryn Janeway faced not only Tribunals and debriefs and press mania and Monday morning quarterbacking of every decision she had made over the last seven years, but she would also, in the end, face it alone. Three weeks earlier, Seven of Nine had broken the news to her that she and Chakotay were in a relationship.

Her heart had broken that day. She had confided once to Tom Paris that she loved Seven but didn't think she could, as Captain of _Voyager_ , have an intimate relationship with a member of her crew. She would wait until, hopefully, they would arrive home.

Seven had felt the same about Kathryn. Yet her humanity had matured enough that she had grown tired of waiting to find out about intimate personal relationships. She and Chakotay hadn't rushed into it, but she was happy.

As Janeway looked at her First Officer, unspoken things passed between them in those few moments: hurt; betrayal; regret; anger. She would be damned if she let Chakotay see just how his relationship with Seven had devastated her.

When Captain Janeway spoke, it was all professionalism. “Commander Chakotay. Take us home.”

The man turned around with sadness within his eyes. “Aye Captain.”

 

* * *

 

Chakotay plotted the course to Earth which was three days away, several Federation Vessels escorting her. Janeway had made the announcement welcoming everyone home and that there would be a Thanksgiving meal in the mess hall for all crew members at 1900, running through the night so everyone could attend.

After talking again with Admiral Paris, then visiting B’Elanna and Tom down in sickbay and welcoming Miral Paris into the world, Captain Janeway handed the Bridge to Chakotay and went to her quarters.

She felt tired. Beyond tired. Beyond exhausted. Mentally. Physically; Emotionally. Spiritually. She felt drained of any life within her. She had gone through severe spells of depression before: after Tau Ceti Prime; after that al Batani; during the trip through The Void. But she had never felt as completely empty as she did now. She should be happy-she had done the impossible and delivered her crew home.

Yet it had taken a toll on one Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway for seven years. The almost daily stress of keeping _Voyager_ in one piece; the seemingly endless hostile races that had descended down on them like clockwork while in the Delta Quadrant. No backup; no relief; no crew to change out when it was time: seven years of constant struggle, battle, and desperation as they tried to get home.

That toll had been bad enough. The news of Seven and Chakotay being in an intimate relationship had broken her heart and her spirit: more than when Justin and her father had died; far more when getting the Dear John letter from Mark. This had split her soul asunder. Yet she soldiered on.

And she had succeeded. Her crew was home, by all that was holy, they had made it. Yet what lay ahead for Kathryn Janeway? Her immediate future looked as bleak as she currently felt. Oh, there would be the joyous welcome home at McKinley Station then on Earth, with long-winded and flowery speeches; reunion with loved ones. Then the fun would begin.

She knew how Starfleet worked; she had been giving an inkling over the last eighteen months from Owen Paris about the damage inflicted on Starfleet and The Federation from the Dominion War and how paranoid everyone had become. She had a pretty good idea how this would all play out.

Her crew would be spared. The Maquis exonerated and allowed to keep their commissions; the Doctor protected under laws established in the last fifteen years about sentience that would allow him to continue expanding his program. Seven and Icheb would be protected from any reprisals.

For herself? She didn’t think she’d be so lucky. Oh, sure, in the end, they’d probably promote her to Vice-Admiral and shove her out of sight behind a fucking desk. But she would be grilled unmercifully by a Board of Inquiry; her every decision debated, questioned and criticized after the fact; she’d face a general Court Martial after that, with her name probably being cleared afterward.

She would come out of that process after six months give or take feeling just like she did now-devoid of any feelings or any satisfaction on a job well done. She would be empty, broken and so very, very tired.

The party was still five hours away. She called Chakotay on the Bridge and told him she was going to take a short nap.

She lay down on her bed at 1430 and closed her eyes, her eyelids feeling so heavy that she didn’t think they’d ever open again, her bones and muscles crying in a weariness that physically painful. Janeway snickered at that thought of just how tired she was. _Well_ , she thought, _I've earned a long sleep, haven't I?_

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 

 _Voyager_ was being escorted by a half-dozen Starfleet Vessels, protecting her like a pack of lions protecting a cub. Yes, the wormhole that _Voyager_ had created from the DQ was sealed, but they weren't taking any chances. There was no hurry in their journey now. Starfleet agreed that the crew should get a chance to decompress and celebrate among themselves before being brought to Alpha Quadrant reality.

In Sickbay, the Paris Family was getting to know one another, the newborn Miral instantly captivating her parent's hearts. Tom would be off helm duty for at least the next twenty-four hours.

On the Bridge, Harry, Chakotay, and Tuvok remained, along with Ensign Baytart who was doing the flying. There was easy banter on the Bridge, even Tuvok seemingly in a genuinely lighter spirit.

Neelix was busy in the Mess Hall getting ready for the Welcome Home party that evening. Susan Nicoletti, Tal Celes, Ken Dalby, and even normally emotionless Mike Ayala were all pitching in, joking and having a blast.

In their quarters, Samantha and Naomi Wildman were already packing up what belongings they would take with them when they arrived on earth. They both had talked to her father Greskrendtregk and discussed the homecoming. Naomi was finally coming to the reality she was going to meet her father and was now very much looking forward to it.

Seven was taking a short regeneration period. She rightfully surmised the coming frenzy first at McKinley then on Earth would mean she might miss a regeneration period. She wanted to be prepared. She had set her alcove to “wake” her just before 1900.

The crew seemed to know a peace at this moment that hadn't permeated them since before the Caretaker threw the _Val Jean_ and _Voyager_ seventy thousand light years away just over seven years ago. It felt good.   

 

* * *

 

 

1830 Hours

 

Chakotay hailed the U.S.S. _Midway_ , the Sovereign Class sister of the _Enterprise_ , which was the lead vessel in the little armada. Her master was Captain Geordi La Forge, the former and famed Chief Engineer of the _Enterprise_.

“What can I do for you, Commander?”

“Captain La Forge”, Chakotay began, “request permission for the fleet to stop for a few hours? We're having a Welcome Home Party at 1900 hours and it's only appropriate that everyone attends.”

La Forge thought about it for a moment. “Permission granted. Unfortunately, you are still under Quarantine until we reach McKinley, else I'd come over and party with you.”

Both Chakotay and Captain La Forge laughed heartily. “I appreciate that sir. I promise you we'll make sure not everyone gets to the spiked punch. We still need someone to drive this lady home.”

La Forge laughed loudly at that one. “I think that's a good idea, Commander. I'll pass that on to Starfleet. Any emergencies arise, I'll know where to find you.”

Chakotay grinned at the _Midway's_ Captain. “The crew appreciates it, sir. Thank you very much.”

“No problem, Commander, enjoy your festivities, La Forge out."

“Harry, let me talk to the entire ship?”

“Aye, sir, you're on.”

“Attention all hands, this is the Commander. In just under a half hour, you are all ordered to head to the Mess Hall for our Welcome Home Party. Captain La Forge of the _Midway_ has agreed to bring our small fleet to a stop for the duration of the party. There isn't an excuse for any of you not to be there-and yes, that's an order. Chakotay out.”

Light laughter wafted over the bridge as he grinned at those around him. Of course, Tuvok only raised an eyebrow, yet there was a twinkle in the Vulcan's normally stoic eyes.

“OK Bridge crew, you are dismissed while I bring us to a half. Time to party.”

 

* * *

 

Chakotay went to his quarters to change. Seven was still regenerating and the Captain was still taking her nap. As well as he and Seven were getting along in their young relationship, he still hurt for Kathryn. The last thing either of them wanted to do was hurt her. She had been his best friend the entire journey, and beyond that, he admired her and respected her like no one else he had ever known in his life. Their silent estrangement had been a bitter pill for him.

He was done changing and was going to wake seven from the Cargo Bay so she could prepare for the party. However, out of respect and his desire to try and repair the rupture in his friendship with Kathryn, he would wake her first. The Captain shouldn't be late for the party that celebrated her incredible leadership.

Chakotay pressed the pad for entrance into her quarters. There was no response. He wasn't overly surprised. She had indicated how utterly tired she was when she went to her quarters. He chimed her door again.

 _Hmpf_ , he thought to himself. _She's a deep sleeper today._

He shook his head and smirked, “Computer override lock on Captain Janeway's door, authorization Chakotay epsilon-alpha-three-seven.”

“ _Authorization granted.”_

He quietly approached her bedroom. The lights were at about fifteen percent. He left the lights at that level.

“Kathryn, time to wake up.”

 


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  


The Present

  


B'Elanna turned to face the taller woman. “You know why?”

“Yes, B'Elanna, I believe I do.”

Torres simply nodded for her to continue. “Her heart was broken. And I had broken it.”

B'Elanna didn't understand. “What do you mean you broke it, Seven?”

“A year or so ago, she had confided to Tom that she loved me and wanted a relationship with me. But being who she was, she would not contemplate an intimate relationship while _Voyager_ was stranded. I grew restless and discovered at the same time that I had feelings for Chakotay. Our relationship is getting stronger each day. But it was my fault.”

A stray tear cascaded down Seven's cheek. “I also believe that she had given every ounce of strength and devotion to getting home, and that also was responsible for this. She had given everything she was and everything she had. She had no more to give.”

“It's so unfair, Seven.” B'Elanna could no longer hold it in and her human side won the battle and she began sobbing. “It's so fucking unfair!”

“No, it is not, B'Elanna Torres”, Seven concurred. “Life rarely is.”

The two friends consoled each other for a few long moments, sharing the hurt they both felt. The sun was starting to set. “C'mon Borg”, B'Elanna finally said, failing in the attempt at levity. “We need to get back to San Francisco.”

“One more moment, B'Elanna.” Seven approached the object of their musings.

She kneeled down, brought two fingers to her lips, kissed them then pressed them to the market. “Sleep well. I will always love you.”

As the two women finally wandered away, the marker was left to itself, the inscription on it which had cut through the soul of everyone in Starfleet.

  


_Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway_

_May 20, 2034-August 18, 2078_

_Beloved Captain of the Starship_ Voyager

_Ad Astra_

 


End file.
